


Hey Brother

by FusionFollower



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bullying, Don't mess with Akira's siblings, Gaming Store, Gen, One-Shot, Post-Canon, This is basically if Akira didn't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Of course a bunch of high school punks had to mess with them, Shinya and Futaba were both so...small.Too bad for those high school bullies that these two have a very intimidating older brother who's not about to take their shit for a second.OR: Akira doesn't care if they're not related by blood, he's Futaba and Shinya's big brother now.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Oda Shinya, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Oda Shinya & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Hey Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 5.
> 
> I know Futaba is a romantic option for Akira, but I honestly never saw her that way, and from the moment I met Shinya I could only see him as a little brother, thus, this fic was born.

"Whooooaaa, hey, that new game is out!" Shinya exclaimed with excitement as he and Futaba stood outside of the game store. They were actually out with Akira but he had to stop at the bookstore.

Futaba grinned. "Should we get it?"

"Of course." Shinya smirked. The two ran into the store and immediately went to the shelf they knew the game would be on, but just as Futaba reached for it, someone shoved them aside.

They stumbled a little and looked up in surprise to see three older men who were wearing high school uniforms. They sneered down at them. "Hey, watch it kiddies. Little kids games are on the other side of the store."

"Hey, what the hell is your problem!?" Shinya hissed angrily. 

Futaba on the other hand locked up, she was never good at talking to strangers. She stood behind Shinya nervously, teeth jittering from nerves.

"You say something shrimp?" He snapped.

Shinya swallowed hard, feeling slightly less confident as the man towered over him with an intimidating glare. "Y-You can't just shove us like that, you know?"

This just made them laugh. "Oh please, look shorty, you and the little girl should scurry off before you make us mad, got it?"

"No. We want to buy this game." Shinya stood his ground, grabbing the game from the shelf.

But this caused the man to growl. "That's what we're here for, hand it over."

"What!? We were here first!" Shinya snapped, his free hand balled into a fist.

Futaba felt herself begin to tremble behind Shinya. "...P-Please leave us alone..." She pleaded.

"Hand over the game before I knock your teeth out!" He shouted at them angrily, his lackies were behind him and getting ready to fight.

"Y-You don't want to do that!" Shinya insisted, though he felt himself begin to sweat.

The man smirked in amusement. "Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me." 

Futaba and Shinya brightened instantly at the familiar voice and looked passed the high school punks to see Akira standing there, hands in his pockets casually.

"Huh?" The man scowled, raising an eyebrow. "Stay outta this."

Akira's eyes flashed dangerously, and the two lackies flinched in surprise, backing up slightly. "I don't like people who mess with my family. Why don't you try picking on someone your own size?"

At the mention of being called family, Shinya felt a warmth in his chest. Futaba did as well as she beamed at Akira.

"Now get out of here...unless you really want to make me angry." Akira loosely swung his school bag around, showing off its symbol.

The men paled and began whispering to each other. "Dude, this is the guy everyone's been talking about! The guy with the record!"

"Holy shit-" And just like that, the men bolted, not wanting to face Akira's wrath.

"Thank you, Akira!" Futaba jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, grinning as she hugged him tightly.

"Are you guys okay?" Akira asked just to be sure as he petted Futaba on the head.

Shinya smiled softly. "We are, thanks...big brother." He spoke shyly.

Akira smiled at him and patted him on the top of his hat too. "C'mon, let's buy that game."

They went to the register, and before Futaba or Shinya could even try to pay for it, Akira was already taking out his wallet.

They really did have the best big brother ever, didn't they?


End file.
